


sick nurse

by bangelus9



Series: adventures of nannies [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Disease, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Nick is sick and Ellie takes care of him





	sick nurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tchele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/gifts), [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts), [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts), [emilyw_isqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyw_isqueen/gifts).



"Hi, how are you feeling?", Ellie asked, looking at the sofa where he was prostrate, Nick made a dramatic face while she kissed him on the forehead.

"Better, but still a little weak I guess ..." said Nick

"Well, Amanda is already home, Lucia sends you greetings. How about I give you a sponge bath?" Ellie said.

"I like its sound, but only if it's you who gives me the bath" Nick said as he made an effort to give her a sexy smile.

"Of course, who else would give her a sponge bath, McGee?", Laughed Ellie, picking up strands of hair behind her ear.

Nick wrinkled his face with a grimace of displeasure "Nah .. It's not my type"

Ellie could not help but laugh at his occurrence, ran a hand through his matted hair, longer than usual as well as his beard "I'll let you know .."

"Babe .."

Ellie nodded "You have temperature .."

Nick smiled like a fool "That's the Bishop effect .."

Ellie laughed. "I'll tell George what effect it has on you," she promised, scoffing.

Nick moved uncomfortably on the sofa, before he fell, Ellie managed to help him "Do me a favor, baby ... do not mention any of your brothers when we are having a moment"

Ellie shook her head "I did not know we were having one"

Nick growled and she helped him stand up "Come on .. I'll help you"

"I never imagined getting sick with the flu was so horrible" Nick complained clinging to Ellie's grip

"Welcome to the world of mortals!" she commented

"it stinks!" Nick replied, turning away from her, when he wobbled in a dizzy motion with his hands, she ran to him and Nick hugged her again.  
Back in the bedroom, Nick took off his pajama bottoms and lay down on the bed to wait for Ellie to come out with things for her sponge bath.

"Ellie ..?" babbling something stunned by the fever

Right away Ellie appeared from the bathroom with a sponge in hand and a couple of handkerchiefs. Nick frowned "What's wrong, something's wrong?"

Nick made a face pointing to himself "do you think there's something right here?" The sarcasm of the dripping

Ellie snorted "then what's wrong?"

"And if you get sick?" Nick asked something terrified

Ellie could not help but smile at her concern. "It's okay"

"No, Ellie .. being that way feels awful .. you must go to your house and leave me here to die !! And do not risk getting sick ... it's horrible" Nick whimpering

Ellie approached him and touched his cheeks with tenderness "Nick .. Any man who is exposed to get sick by taking care of his sick niece is worthy of being taken care of" She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead

"I would do anything for Amanda .."

She felt and gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips "I know .. and that's why I love you so much more !!"

"I love you too ... a lot .. much more"

"I know.."

"You will not say the same when you get sick !!" I mumble Nick scratching his neck

Ellie just laughed "If that happens I count on you taking care of me !!"

"Count on that baby ... and I'll give you a good bath from head to toe ..." Ellie blushed at his suggestion and went back to the bathroom "Ellie?" I listen from the bathroom

"what?"

"I'm thirsty!!"

Ellie rolled her eyes .. This man was going to be his death


End file.
